Dakaretai Otoko Ichi ni Odosareta Desu
by Tsukiyo Risa
Summary: The most desirable No.1 & 2—Saijou Takato & Azumaya Junta was getting a role in a movie with Usaka Kazuomi as the GP! Under Ayagi Chihiro's influence, Takato feared his relationship with Junta will be exposed. Meanwhile, the famous music composer Arisu Kiyotaks came approaching Usaka, volunteering for the film's music! What is his motive? How will it turn out? Rated M for lemon!
1. First Hug

**Hello guys~! It's been a long time since I start writing again! November seems to be my 'Inspiration month'. I am recently addicted to reading Dakaretai Otoko for the past few months and the urge to write was strong so here comes the fanfic! Cheer to Dakaretai Otoko having its anime running!**

 **This is my fourth fanfic! The longest fanfic (16 chapters in total) I ever written, with est. 16K words! To all readers whom read my previous fanfics or is the first time reading, please please pardon my grammar and limited edition of vocabulary. English is always my weakest language. RR is greatly appreciated , it serves as my motivation to improve and continue writing! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Pairing: TakatoxJunta, UsakaxArisu.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Sakurabi Hashigo! I don't own them!**

 **Chapter 1 —**

In one of the meeting rooms of a company sat a group of people, everyone was holding onto a stack of papers, analyzing the information written on it as one man began his speech.

"I am please to inform you that you're both selected for the upcoming movie." A middle aged man whose hair was as thick and black like his spectacle frame readjusted his spectacle. His sharp gaze focused on the two man sitting at the opposite side of the meeting desk.

"BL... movie?" A youthful young man with a thick volume of blonde hair and distinctive facial features that indicated a hint of western blood line widened his eyes as he scanned through the script.

"Yes." The middle aged man leaned his body forward, resting his nose lightly behind his interlocked fingers. His gaze landed on the blonde man. "With you, Azumaya, and..." He shifted his attention to another man that was sitting next to Azumaya."You, Saijou. Both of you will be the leads of this movie. This movie is adapted from the popular novel written by a well known author. With the participation of 'the most desirable man No.1 and No.2', this movie is going to be attracting a lot more of attention and expectations. The pressure on us will be huge, so give it all you've got."

"Noted." Saijou Takato replied as he flipped through his stack of scripts. A smile consisting of pride and confidence spread across his face, his eyes filled with anticipation as he tilted his head towards Azumaya Junta. "Looks like we are facing each other once again."

"Yes! I'm so thrilled!" Azumaya Junta exclaimed happily, the radiant and pure looking smile on his face made him looked younger with a little hint of child-likeness and somehow resembled like a angel —you can virtually see the holy white feathered wings spreading behind his back.

The most desirable man —a public ranking/voting system projected by Ani magazine based on the popularity of several male actors among their female readers.

Saijou Takato —an actor, with 20 years of experience as he stepped into the industry since the age of eight, that secured the position of 'The most desirable man No. 1' in the magazine's ranking for consecutive 5 years.

Azumaya Junta —a young actor with 3 years of experience in the industry, who often being addressed as 'the angel' due to his personality, the man who overtooked Saijou Takato position as 'The most desirable No. 1', causing Saijou to drop to second place of the ranking.

After a rough introduction and timeline, the meeting came to an end and everyone began to exit the room.

"Kya~ It's Takato and Azumaya-kun over there!" A female staff shouted, shoving her colleague to look at her direction.

"They're so handsome! As expected from the men that were ranked 'the most desirable No. 1 and No.2'!"

"They're so close to each other. Heard that they're working together again on a same film. The audience would be so thrilled!"

"Yes! I can't wait for the film to be released!"

"Me too!"

Majority of the staffs knew that Takato and Junta shared a close relationship as they were often seen together most of the time, with Junta actively tagging onto Takato when possible. It was imparted that Junta idolised Takato, and wished to be learning under his idol.

Never would they have thought that the popular 'most desirable No. 1 and No. 2' were secretly having a relationship. It's interesting to know how the public would perceive if their relationship were to come to light.

"Takato-san! I'm so excited about this movie!" Cried Azamaya Junta as he walked beside Saijou Takato. "It's been some time since we work together! I'm looking forwards to it!"

"Tune it down, you stupid angel." The radiant look on Azumaya Junta was too bright for Saijou Takato as he tilted his face away. He could nearly spot the white wings spreading out from the sides of Azumaya Junta's shoulders and a ray of holy light directed on his face.

"Ah! Takato-san, you are done for the day right?" Azumaya Junta enquired.

"I supposed so…" Takato scratched his temple while thinking. "Sasaki-san? Sasaki-san?"

Sasaki Takumi was the existing manager of Takato, and was usually the one who was chauffeuring him between his apartment and workplace —until Junta showed up and somehow took over the chauffeuring voluntarily.

"Yes?" A blonde hair man in his mid thirties answered as his name was being called and appeared at the corridor that Takato and Junta was located. "Afternoon, Azumaya-kun."

"Good afternoon, Sasaki-san!" Azumaya Junta greeted with enthusiasm, with his face as if it was glittering and having a pair of wings right behind his back like a angel descended from heaven.

"Sasaki-san, is there any upcoming plans for today?" Takato asked as he took a step away from the man who was unleashing his angelic aura beside him.

"Nope. That's all for today." Sasaki replied nonchalantly. Despite his leisurely and frivolous personality, Sasaki was very capable with his work.

"Shall we head home to prepare and discuss about our roles?" Azumaya Junta flickered his gaze at Saijou Takato, his eyes glowing at the idea he had suggested, a pair of white wings fluttering behind his back. "Shall we, Takato-san?"

Before Takato could give an answer, he felt a slight shift in gravity. "Wha-"

Without a moment to lose, Junta wrapped his arms around Takato's slim waist and lifted him above the ground and headed towards the car park.

"Sasaki-san! Takato-san and I are going back to our apartment to practice for our upcoming movie!" Azumaya Junta reported, turning his head back towards Takato's manager Sasaki, raising his voice a little as he shout across the corridor, leaving Takato stunned for a split second before his protest echoed through the corridor.

Sasaki acknowledged nonchalantly, with the usual peaceful expression on his face.

"Wo-Woah! What are you - P-Put me down, Chunta! Sasaki-san, Sasaki-san!" The astonishment on Takato's face lasted for a few second as he frantically waved for help from Sasaki.

"Good luck~!" Sasaki waved as he watched Junta kidnapping Takato and vanished behind the door.


	2. Second Hug

Chapter 2 —

The movie adaption was based on a BL novel, unfolding the journey of a young man named Aikawa Jun in his twenties —featured by Junta, who fought his way up his career and finally meet the man he idolized, Sakurai Takumi —featured by Takato, whom he began to fall romantically and thus even more motivated to aim and climb even higher in order to reach the same level as him.

"Takato-san, regarding this scene over here…What kind of tone should I be considering?" Azumaya Junta inquired as he put down his script manual in doubt.

Like other film they participated in, they sat on the couch holding their scripts, reading and get themselves familiarized with the character personalities and emotion changes through the scenes and discussed their opinion with each another to spot and maximize any room for improvement.

Once they were able to get hold of their character, they dropped the script and rehearsed.

"This scene here…" Takato leaned in nearer as he pointed his long index finger on the mid part of the script manual that Junta was holding onto. "I think you should portray it out with a more naive personality, while this scene here, you should switch to a more mature character to increase the emotion that was going through the changing phase, allowing the audience to feel 'beneath that naive child lies a mature adult' sensation."

"I get it." Azumaya dropped his manual, and picked up the light novel that they bought at the bookstore on the way to Junta's apartment. "A young man who strive up the hierarchy and aim to one day stand on par with someone he idolized and fell romantically with… Takato-san, don't you think that… This movie actually kinda resemble us…?"

"Hmn?" Takato took a sip from his cup of coffee as he read off the story's summary at the back of the light novel. "Well… I... supposed so."

"Right? Ahh~ to think that I can work with you together on again… And we can do all the things we do in real life that will be deemed absolutely normal in the film…" Azumaya Junta marveled at the thought and turned to Takato his eyes gleaming in all sorts of emotions. "Ahh~Takato-san… I feel so overwhelm now that I want to pounce on you!"

"What…?!" Takato nearly splited his mouth of coffee directly on Junta. He purposely took a long sip on his coffee, trying his best to ignore the man beside whose eyes were gradually turning into that of a beast before escaping with his tail between his legs with a half full coffee and a lame excuse. "I'm going to refill my coffee…! Woah!"

"Takato-san!" Just as Takato was trying to escape with his tail between his legs, Azumaya Junta grabbed him by his arms onto his legs.

"O-Oi!" Takato stunned for a second as he sat abruptly on Azumaya Junta's thighs while holding onto his coffee. He immediately felt something hot splashed on his legs."Ah! The coffee!"

"I'm so sorry, Takato-san…" Azumaya Junta realized that he had caused an inconvenience, he quickly drew out a few pieces of tissue from the tissue box and started rubbing on Takato's thigh that the coffee spilled onto. "Does it hurt?"

"A little… It was still quite hot." Takato verbalized as he put down the cup of coffee. Even though he was wearing a jean but the coffee seeped through the material and scalded the skin beneath.

"Your fingers too…" Junta grabbed onto Takato's hand and examined the red fingers that were scalded by the coffee droplets.

"It's fine… I will just wash it awa— wha—!" Takato attempted to withdraw back his hand, but Junta already pulled his fingers nearer, inserting the index fingertip into his mouth.

 _Ah… It's warm… and hot…_

Takato could feel Junta's tongue sliding gently along his fingertip, licking from top down. The area that the tongue slide by were as if it was set ablaze. "Ugh…Jun…ta…?"

"Yes?" Upon hearing his name, Junta flickered his eyes to that of Takato as he released the finger from his mouth and slide his tongue from the base of the finger to the tip.

"Ah…" Takato had no idea what kind of expression was etched on his face, but he knew that the expression was very appealing to Junta as he watched the man's pair of golden eyes slowly masked with desire, as well as something hardening beside his thigh.

"Just a lick and you are already feeling excited?" Junta switched to lick the middle finger, placing the tips of both fingers in his mouth, his tongue playfully nudging the finger tips.

Takato could feel his temperature raising rapidly. In fact, the atmosphere was gradually getting more erotic. "Ah…ha… It's… getting… warmer…"

"Then…let's cool it down, shall we?" With a beatific smile, Junta scooped the man sitting on his laps swiftly and ran towards the bathroom impatiently.

"Ah…!" Takato felt like he got his energy drawn away from Junta's licking as he just wrapped his arms around Junta's neck and buried his red face in Junta's chest.

It was too embarrassing for Takato to even answer the question.


	3. Third Hug

Chapter 3 —

Azumaya Junta managed to open the bathroom door single-handed, kicking the door away and leaned Saijou Takato against the wall, sandwiching the man between the walls and his embrace. Before Takato could utter any words Junta already lunged in on his lips urgently, sealing away every sound that Takato was making.

"Ugh!"

"Hmn!"

The atmosphere gradually turning erotic with the huffing and muffled moans that escaped here and there as they gasped for air.

"Ah… Takato-san…" Junta positioned his right leg in between those of Takato, to act as a support to prevent Takato from slipping down to the floor, his left hand stroking the lower thigh of Takato's right leg. His right hand slipping into Takato's shirt, making it's way up towards the small nub located on Takato's chest, revealing part of Takato's muscular abdomen in progress.

Their tongue twined together as they deepened their kiss, their labored breathing echoed in the bathroom, duet with a few notes of moans.

"Jun…ta… Ah…ha…" Takato broke away from the kiss, saliva flowing down from the corner of his lips as he huffed. His face was dyed with hints of red, his eyes revealing his carnal greed of seeking more pleasure.

"Takato-san!" Junta gulped as he stared at Takato's lustful expression. He could feel the rising desire that was soon going to take control of his conscious. All that he could think of now was to want this man right now until his body lost all his strength.

He loosened his belt and pulled down his zipper, revealing the taunting bulge that was underneath before he proceeded with the unbuckling of Takato's jeans.

He wrapped his fingers around Takato's taunted desire, giving it a few meaningful strokes. "Takato-san…You're so wet already…"

"Hmn…Ah…" With his trembling hands still around Junta's neck, Takato let out a few pleasure moans.

Junta gave Takato a light kiss, and leave a trail of kiss as he proceeded further down to the neck and chest, licking the nub that was already protruding out hard from the arousal. But he did not intend to stop there, as he continued downwards, landing a few kisses at the navel, while his hands worked their way on pulling his jeans and underwear down to the floor.

With a few more strokes of the shaft, Azumaya Junta parted his lips and place it into his mouth, suckling and devouring everything that he could possibly get from Takato. His tongue circulating on the most sensitive glands at the tip after he retreated the foreskin, traveling up and down from the shaft to the tip multiple times.

"Ahh… ha… ah… ugh… ngh… ha…!" The waves of pleasure from the lower body made Takato submerged in enjoyment, losing his focus and inhibiting his thoughts. "Ha…Ju…n…ta…No... I… going to…ngh…!"

Hearing Takato's voice, Junta gave it a one last suckle.

"Ah…AH!" Takato's body shook involuntarily as he reached the peak.

If Junta was not supporting him from the bottom, he would have slipped down to the floor as his legs were shaky.

Junta swallowed the desire that exploded into his mouth, licking away the residues before he stood up to catch the man who was going to lose his strength and slide onto the floor.

"Sorry, Takato-san… I can't wait much longer…!" Junta apologized, slipping his finger into Takato's body, rubbing the inner muscle walls with his fingers.

"Ah, ah!" Takato let out a yelp as he felt a foreign object pushing itself in his body. His muscle contracted tightly over the area unconditionally.

"Too tight…" Junta commented as he tried to insert another finger in. "Please, relax a little."

"Can't…" Mist started to form on Takato's eyes.

"Try focusing on this then." Junta leaped in again, sealing the lips of Takato, while his free hand stroking gently on his desire.

"Ngh…!" Takato tangled his hands in Junta's hair, his body was already shivering from walking the extreme line that separated pleasure and pain.

"Now that you're relaxed…" Junta withdrawn his fingers, replacing them with his desire that was erected painfully for this moment at the entrance of Takato's body. "Are you ready…?"

"Ngh…" Takato nodded shyly.

"Ah…AH!" Takato screeched as a warm and hard object inserted itself into him.

 _So… hot… and hard…_

"Takato-san…" Junta gritted his teeth as he waited patiently for Takato's body to get used to him. His brow knitting together as he walked the line between pain and pleasure.

"Jun…ta…" Takato's arms circulated around Junta's neck again as he pull him nearer to him. "It's okay…I'm fine now…"

"Takato-san! I can't control myself anymore!" With the man's approval, Junta finally began his invasion as he increased his force and speed as if a beast that was finally set out of it's cage.

"Jun…ta...ha… Ah… Jun…ta…Ngh…ah… Jun…ngh… ta… Ha…!" Takato moaned, his voice synchronized with every blow that Junta delivered, chanting his name like a broken recorder.

"You… gotta stop… chanting my name… like this…Ta…kato…-san…" Takato's calling acted like a spell for Junta, only making him losing full control and increased his motivation to please the man even more.

"Ha ahhh… Ngh, Jun…ta...ah… Ha…" Submerged in the pool of pleasure sensation Takato could only chant the name over and over, unable to process any words in his mind.

"Damn it, Takato-san!" With that, Junta finally lose control, dealing more rapid and forceful blows into Takato, as if he was trying to merge the two bodies into one.

"Ah ha… Ngh… ha… ah…" Takato's moan turned into cries, as he was going to reach his peak again… "I'm going…"

"Takato-san…me…too…!" Junta mumbled laboriously.

With one final push, both men reached their peak they longed for as their bodies shook violently without control and sat on the floor, their seeds of love exploded out in streams of white, splattering on the floor and their bodies.

Takato leaned himself on the wall as he huffed in satisfaction —until Junta began dragging him towards the shower.

"Junta?" Takato was confused as he was dragged into the shower.

"It seems that we forgotten the purpose of coming to the bathroom —the best way to relieve a scalded area is to run it under tap water, isn't it?" The expression on Junta's face indicate that he was not exhausted from the workout they did just now. He gave Takato an angelic smile which Takato illusionary saw a pair of pure white wings spreading open at the back of Junta. "We could wash our bodies in the mean time too."

A devastated expression etched onto Takato's face. He had a bad feeling about this…

True enough, after 15 minutes of showering, moans and huffing of breath continued their song in the bathroom, muffled by the splashing sound coming from the shower.


	4. Fourth Hug

Chapter 4 —

In a certain studio —

"Sakurai-senpai…!" Azumaya Junta —who was acting as Aikawa Jun, called out in a rather shy tone to the man strolling in front of him. His eyes glowing in excitement towards the man he idolized.

Saijou Takato —acting as Sakurai Takumi, halted his steps and turned around as he heard his name been called out from behind. "Hello, Aikawa. Good to see you." Sakurai Takumi gave him a warm smile and greeted.

"Thank you for your hard work today, senpai! Here, have a drink!" Aikawa Jun opened his fridge and took out two cans of beers, passing one of them to Sakurai Takumi.

"Thanks." With his signature smile, Sakurai Takumi reached his hand for the beer.

"I still can't believe that we're working on the same project this time round! It's my honor to be able to work under you!" Aikawa Jun exclaimed delightfully as he pulled open his beer and started drinking in big and rapid sips. "Ahh… Beer after work is such an enjoyment!"

"The pleasure is mine." Sakurai Takumi pulled open his can of chilled beer and began sipping slowly in a rather mature and gracious manner. "Let's do the best we can, shall we?"

Sakurai Takumi shifted his beer can nearer to Aikawa.

"Definitely!" Aikawa Jun raised his can of beer and bumped it gently against the can of Sakurai Takumi. "Cheers!"

After a few sips and they emptied their beer cans.

Sakurai, who began to feel a little tipsy, stood up from his seat slowly."I'll go get more beers."

Noticing that Sakurai might be getting tipsy, Aikawa quickly stood up to stop him. "Senpai, you're getting drunk. Please sit down."

Sakurai shove off the pair of hands that were coming at his direction. "I'm not… still able to drink… I'll get… more beers…"

He then began to start walking, but due to the influence of the alcohol, he was unable to gauge his walking pace and tripped on his own feet, losing his balance.

"Watch out!" Aikawa saw and immediately stepped for forward, grabbing Sakurai's arm to prevent him from falling down.

He ended up losing his balance and fell together with Sakurai, but he managed to switch position with Sakurai just in time before they fell onto the floor, with Sakurai on top of him to prevent him from suffering any injuries.

"…Ouch…" Sakurai groaned in pain as he knocked his head against the muscular chest of Aikawa.

"Are you okay, senpai?" Aikawa rubbed the side of the head that knocked onto the floor. He then expressed his concern towards the man lying on top of him.

"Yes… I'm fine…" The half opened eyes of Sakurai attempted to focus themselves on Aikawa's face as he reached his hands towards Aikawa's face, cupping them in his hands as he leaned in further for a close up examination. "Are you okay…?"

Aikawa stunned for a second staring at the man whose face was zooming in before gulping down his saliva, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him.

"Senpai!" He gritted his teeth, and clenched his abdominal muscle, switching his position from bottom to top. His brows knitted and his yellow eyes narrowed. A painful expression flashed across his face, as he observed the man whom he locked in between his arms below him.

But the man on the floor was too drunk to notice the changes from the man above as he flickered his eyes around the surrounding and to Aikawa's face. "Hmn…?"

His cheeks were dyed with faints of pink, his semi-conscious looking eyes along with his slightly parted lips made him involuntarily tempting.

"Senpai… Forgive me." Aikawa bit his lips and lunged in towards Sakurai's lips.

"Cut!" Just right before the two lips came in contact together, a voice called out, followed by everyone clapping their hands.

"Ahhh that was amazing both of you! As expected from the 'most desirables'!" Director exclaimed, drawn into their acts.

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you for your hard work."

Bowed the two of them.

"That was good, Jun—" Takato praised, but stopped his sentence when he directed his eyes on the man beside.

Azumaya Junta was looking at him, his eyes masked with an emotion that Takato knew the best of all people — _desire._

"What are you thinking you this horny angel!" Confronted Takato as he smacked Junta's head with his script rolled up, trying to hit away the impure intention that was in his head.

The scene from the movie clearly triggered his sexual desire.

"I am going to get a drink…!" Takato announced, walking as fast as he can away from the angel that eyes were transforming into that of a beast.

"Wait for me, Takato-san!" Junta caught up beside him, his eyes were already glowing in glee as if he saw something appealing. "I _definitely_ need _something_ to _drink_ …"

"Calm down..."Staring at the man that was slowly emitting the beastly vibe of a predator while his eyes were fixated on him, Takato somehow had a very bad feeling on what was going to happen.

"Let's go, Takato-san!" With an urgent tone, Junta grabbed Takato by his arm and stride out of the room in a rather impatient pace.

"Wo-Woah! I can walk myself —let go of me! H-Hey Chunta, you hear me?!" Takato protested as he was being pulled away from the room against his own will. His protest was still ringing as he passed through the corridor. "Let me go, you this all year rutting angel!"

As they passed by the corridor, they spotted a suspicious man walking towards their direction. Someone that they never see before —someone whose appearance clearly indicated that he does not belong to the television station.

The man was wearing a light blue colored long cape coat with the hood covering his head, revealing only part of his mahogany colored hair. He had his eyes hidden behind a squarish sunglasses, with a candy stick sticking out between his lips.

Takato could hear a faint humming sound coming from the man as they walked pass each other. It was a song he recognized —a song that came from one of the famous oversea movie.


	5. Fifth Hug

***Note: I made Arisu address Usaka as Rabbit because in Japanese, the word for rabbit is Usagi, which was somehow similar to Usaka. (And I found it cute for him to call him that.)**

Chapter 5 —

A man whose overall appearance was nearly concealed in that long cape and sunglasses that he was wearing stood in front of a certain department in the television station.

The confident grin on his face indicated that he had found what he was finding the moment he entered the building.

He took a deep breath and shove open the door.

"Rabbit! Your favorite me is here!" Announced the man who brutally slammed open the door of certain department.

"A-Arisu... Kiyotaka?!"

"Oh my god!"

"It's really him."

"Am I dreaming?"

"What is a legend doing here in our company?"

"It's a miracle!"

"Who's that?"

"What?"

"How can you not know him!"

Ignoring all the chattering at the scene, Arisu Kiyotaka glanced around the entire area looking for the silhouette he most familiar of.

"He's not here…?" Arisu took down his black sunglasses. "Even though I went through all the trouble and came all the way here. Ah… Boring!" Arisu whined, turning around to face the staffs working in the department. "Any idea where is rab —Usaka Kazuomi?"

"Ah… Usaka-san is currently in a meeting…" A female staff replied, her eyes fixated at the mysterious man that came finding for their producer.

Usaka Kazuomi —the General Producer of the television station. His strict and high expectations along with his occasional sarcasm on everyone got him the tittle 'the demon general producer' in his department. But the production that was under his care was in no doubt a great masterpiece —which was why everyone was willing to be under his lead.

"What's this commotion about?" A man stood at the entrance, his eyes narrowed with his brow furrowed as he spoke with a firm and serious attitude, clearly indicating that he was irritated.

"Ah, Usaka-san—"

"Rabbit!" Without warning, Arisu grabbed Usaka by his tie and drawn him nearer towards him. The devilish smile on his face spread wider at the sight of Usaka. "I came to find you~!"

"A-Arisu…senpai?" Usaka was astonished at the appearance of the man that he thought would never show up in his department. He adjusted his spectacle frame, his tone was not that surprised anymore. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? I~have~come~to~see~you~!" Arisu removed the lollipop that he was suckling on and pointed it at Usaka with an egoistic grin hanging on his face. "Aren't you feeling happy?"

"I supposed I should…" Usaka's eyes widened as if they were captivated the moment Arisu smiled, but they returned back to the usual coldness shortly as he turned his body away. His face was composed as he strode towards his desk, lying down the documents he brought along to the meeting. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I heard you're working on a film —so I came popping by." Arisu placed the lollipop back into his mouth and followed the man back to his desk, purposely sitting on the desk itself right in front of Usaka with his legs crossed slackly.

"…And?" Knowing that man was doing it on purpose, Usaka ignore the man's action and continued.

"I'm here to offer you assistance." Arisu pulled down his sunglasses slightly, revealing his eyes, the smile on his face was full of temptation.

"Isn't that good, Usaka-san!" One of the staff came from behind in awe. "The movie will be such a big success with the famous music composer!"

"—And how much do you think it will cost for hiring him?" Usaka's eyes turned icy without emotion as he turned to Arisu, whose intention was still remained unknown to him.

Indeed, with Arisu's help, the film will be a larger success without doubt. But—

What does this man want from him?

"Any price as long as you agree, rabbit." Arisu gave a meaningful look at Usaka. "I would do anything as long as you name it."

"Usaka-san, it's a rare chance, please agree to it!"

"Please say yes, Usaka-san!"

"Please agreed to it!"

"Usaka-san!"

"Please!"

The staffs all began to gather around his desk with pleading eyes. It was a miracle that they could even see a legend in the department, let alone having such wonderful offer from the party itself.

"…" With such commotion and crowd around, Usaka felt his head aching terribly. He interlocked his fingers and placed his elbow on the table, putting the pros and cons of the offering on a balancing scale in his mind.

"So, what's your decision." Arisu licked his lollipop suggestively as he stared into the icy eyes of Usaka's with a hint of amusement behind his golden eyes.

"…" Usaka seemed unshaken despite the crowd persuaded. He directed his eyes to met the hazel eyes of Arisu. "I'll consider your offer."


	6. Sixth Hug

Chapter 6 —

In the bathroom of an apartment came the splashing sound as streams of water barged their way out from the shower head to freedom, landing on the white tiles on the floor before they gathered together and flowed into the black hole down the drain.

The bathroom door creaked open, with the warm white steams from the hot water bathe escaped from behind the door as a man made his way out of the bathroom with a towel hung over his head. The glasses he wore was covered with a layer of mist, reducing his vision, but it does not seem to be affecting his ability to walk around the apartment as he proceeded to the kitchen fridge for a can of beer to the living room.

Exhausted from a day of work, Usaka Kazuomi slammed his body into the black sofa and let out a long heave as he clicked open the beer, his mind still recalling the event that happened today.

Till now, he was still unable to comprehend the reason why that man would approach him for a deal that he never wished for.

Arisu Kiyotaka was a famous music composer whom received several awards from the music he produced for several movies overseas. He was in same university as Usaka during their student years in the past, with him being more senior than Usaka, and Arisu used to be a singer back then before he left the country and became a music composer.

 _Why would he come back to Japan now?_

Usaka lit a cigarette and took a huff, his mind lost in deep thoughts.

He was the man that knew very well the reason why Arisu left the country —him. He was the main culprit. He was the one that destroyed everything they have in the past with his pair of hands.

He could never forget that night where he laid his hands on Arisu, craving and seeking for his body for his own selfish needs and pleasure. The fearful and devastated expression on Arisu face, along with his sobbing plead that night when he sexually assaulted him was, as if it was carved into his mind, constantly reminding him the crime he had committed.

He hated. Hated the younger version of him back in university for committing such sin. It was a taint that he could never removed. Seeing Arisu would just triggered the memory from the past and reminded him how much hatred he had for the younger self that allowed himself to surrender into lust.

At the thought, Usaka gulped down the remaining beer and twisted the cigarette into the black ashtray and stood up.

He should probably stop thinking about it and rest early for today.

"Ding~Dong~!" Chimed the bell at the entrance, which made Usaka raised his eye brows.

He was certain that he was not expecting anyone today.

"Ding~Dong~! Ding~Dong~!" The doorbell rang again within a few seconds, twice this time, indicating that whoever that was behind that door was rather impatient.

"Coming." Usaka hurried to the entrance with his hand still holding onto the empty beer can.

He twisted open the door and pushed forward. "Who's—"

Before he could finish off his sentence, a hand came grabbing onto the door and force it open at a faster speed.

That action caught Usaka on surprise, but what surprised him more was the devilish deep voice that he heard right after that.

"Found you~, Rabbit." A man around Usaka height, dressed in a beige colored cloak and sunglasses appeared behind the door, a devilish smug spread on his face, revealing the pink lollipop he was having in his mouth, as if he finally caught his prey, his hands grabbing onto the door and the door frame, one of his foot positioned in front of the door, acting as a door stopper to prevent the owner from shutting the door before he stepped in.

"Arisu…senpai…?" Usaka's eyes widened at the appearance of the man he thought would be the last to show himself at his apartment.

Arisu Kiyotaka seemed satisfied with the reaction that Usaka displayed and gave that man a meaningful smirk before he self invited himself into his apartment while Usaka was still recovering from the surprise.

"Ah Ahh~, those bodyguards were really up to their jobs —it took me a few streets to lose them." Arisu pulled down the hood of the cloak he was wearing as he strolled over to the sofa.

"…" It did not take long until Usaka regained his composure. He composed his facial expression, his eyes turned emotionless as he stared at the man who had just removed his shoes and currently heading towards his living room, removing his cloak and resting it on the edge of the black sofa.

"How did you know where I lived?" Usaka's voice was deep and cold, as if he was taking precaution, intentionally avoiding having his eyes landing on the man.

Or was it, meant for his younger self that was somewhere within him?

"One of your staff gladly disclose your information to me. Ah ahh~ So thirsty~Anything to drink?" Arisu took out the lollipop that he was sucking on and found himself a comfy seat on the black sofa.

He removed his sunglasses that contradicted to the time he should wore them, revealing a tempting pair of snake eyes that always make Usaka unsettling. His yellow chrysoberyl colored iris fixed on the beer that Usaka was holding, his lips curled upwards to the side. "The beer you're holding seems ideal."

"…" Usaka took a quick glance at the can drink he was holding before he sighed and went to the fridge to retrieve two can of beers.

"Why are you here." He questioned as he passed the can of beer to Arisu and sat on the floor instead, avoiding to sit beside Arisu.

"I came here to find you, if you believe." Arisu snapped opened the beer and began drinking. "Ahh… Beer is still the best after a run!" He commented as he exhaled through the mouth. His facial expression indicated that he was rather satisfied.

"How's the consideration of the offering I proposed today?" Arisu put down the beer and lied on the sofa lazily.

"…" Usaka choose to ignore the fact that Arisu was treating this place like his own and drank his beer, while finding his packet of cigarette and lighter for another stick. "What's with this offering?"

"Isn't it a great deal for you?" Arisu turned side way and faced Usaka with his elbow on the sofa with his hand at the back of his head, the jerky smirk remained on his face, his posture was suggestively inviting.

"It seems too good to be true." Usaka commented, diverting his eyes away from Arisu, tilting his head away naturally as he lit his cigarette and took a puff.

Arisu stretched his arm to reach for the beer on the table. "Well… My project here is completed. So if I want to stay here longer I need to search for another one available."

"You're going back soon?" Upon hearing the news, there was a little disturbance within Usaka, but his poker face concealed his emotion, preventing his feelings from leaking out of himself in front of this man that he once longed for.

"I wished to linger a little longer here." The side of his lips curled further upwards, a hint of teasing mixed in his voice. "With you."

Judging from that pair of eyes, Usaka knew that he was being teased but it was not enough to stop the disturbing emotion he was feeling right now.

"Why me?" Usaka tilted his head as he refrained from making direct eye contact with Arisu, especially when he was lying on his sofa —which replayed the scene back then when he pushed him on the floor full of desire. He took another long puff and exhaled. "There're plenty of other company that will be more than happy to have you in collaboration."

Arisu took another mouthful of beer, the suggestive look he was directing at Usaka was noticeable. "Because you aren't in those company."

If Arisu's plan was to provoke the man in front of him, he succeeded effortlessly because right now, Usaka was showing signs of frustration —he was clearly irritated.

"You do understand that you will spend quite amount of time with me if you are my music producer, right?" It was unknown if it was under influence of alcohol, Usaka could hardly keep himself at bay as he finally clenched his fist and stood up, yelling at the man.

"Me —the man who sexually assaulted you against your will at the end of our university festival. You haven't forgotten about it, have you?" Usaka gritted his teeth, his tone was getting lower and serious. He narrowed his eyes and glared directly at the man who was once labeled as his victim of lust. "And while I'm trying to distant myself from you, taking precaution in order to prevent the same mistake from happening again —and here you are —making yourself comfortable lying on the sofa incautiously in the apartment of the man who assaulted you! If you are trying to remind me how guilty and regretful I should have since that night, I can tell you right now that I am consistently reminding myself of it! I could never forget how fearful you are that night when I forced myself on you! I hate the younger me back then that gave in to lust and self pleasure and hurt you like I should never have!"

Usaka was huffing after he poured out all his thoughts and emotion shouting, taking a few deep breathing to make his breathing pattern back to normal, while Arisu laid on the sofa, his eyes fixed on Usaka, the smirk on his face lessened.

"Sorry…I should not… ignore all of that, please." Realizing that he got carried away by emotion, Usaka apologized, feeling a little giddy from the yelling, he turned his back on Arisu, not letting him see the expression on his face. "It's late, you should be going."

"You finally showed some reactions." Arisu stood up from the sofa, approaching Usaka slowly, as if all those shouting never existed. "Guilt and regret…Why should you be feeling that?"

"Ha? Did you hear what I've just said?!" Usaka highlighted upon hearing Arisu's ridiculous question.

"Turn around, rabbit." Arisu requested.

But the man refused to turn and face him.

"Turn around." Arisu repeated again, this time his voice turned slightly gentler. "Kazuomi."

Usaka's body jolted as he heard his first name. He gradually turned around, his vision fixated on the floor, unable to bring himself to look at the man in his eyes without having a layer of moisture appearing in his eyes.

"You said you feel guilty and regret because you force yourself on me and thought that you've hurt me in the process." Arisu drifted towards Usaka with his lips pressed together to form an alluring leer. He lifted Usaka's chin up with his index finger, prevent him from diverting his vision away from his eyes. "What if I tell you now that I never dislike it and came here back here in japan to find you for the same reason you had back then? Then there's no reason for you to be feeling guilty or regret, am I right?"

"What…are you…saying…?"Usaka was bewildered by what Arisu mentioned. He stared into those yellow eyes of his, trying to search for any evidence of being played on. "I…don't…understand…"

"Then… Why don't we do it again —like what you used to do last time? This time —we will both understand, don''t we?" Arisu lured as he leaped in and brushed his lips slightly on Usaka's.

If temptation was illegal, the lubricious smile hanging on Arisu's face would be breaking the law.

"Senpai…" Usaka's icy cold eyes began to give way as a wave of emotions that he was holding back came flooding out from within.

He hugged the man tightly like tomorrow will be the end of world, his arms shivering from all sorts of sentiments he was currently experiencing.


	7. Seventh Hug

Chapter 7 —

The slurping sound of the deepening kiss behind the closed door was enticing.

Usaka Kazuomi slide his hands down towards Arisu Kiyotaka's slim waist, pressing in for more kisses as if to compensate for those years that they missed.

Arisu Kiyotaka had his arms circled around Usaka's neck as he slowly moved backwards, guiding Usaka towards the bed.

With a shove, Arisu pushed Usaka onto the bed.

"Woah —ngh…!" Imbalanced, Usaka fell on the bed in the sitting position. Before he was given time to react to the situation, Arisu spread his legs wide and sat on Usaka's lap. His index finger glide along Usaka's chin and bent down for another kiss.

The kissing lasted as if eternity as they convey their hidden feelings through their lips —until Arisu broke away from the kiss breathlessly. He tilted his head towards the ceiling, gasping for air. The side of his cheeks was dyed in pink from the excitement and the rising of their body temperature —making him to appear to be more appealing.

With the cloak off, Arisu was only wearing a blue drape tee shirt with a black singlet inside, revealing his clavicle bone and his bare chest, stacking another layer of erotic vibe on him.

"Arisu…senpai…" Usaka whispered softly as he planted a kiss trail down Arisu's neck. His hands scouting around the body that he once explored.

"Hmn?" A naughty smug ran across Arisu's face, his golden eyes gleaming with passion. "I'll take back my words on letting you pounce on me."

Before Usaka was able to ask what he meant by that, a pair of hand caught his and pinned them down on the bed along with his body.

"Senpai?" Unsure of his meaning, Usaka shot Arisu a confused expression.

It would be a torment if Arisu were to back out at this state —he was not confident if he could control himself.

"This time, I'll be the one who will pounce on you instead." The smile on Arisu was wicked and luscious, like a devil trying to lure the humans into his trap.

He grabbed Usaka's both wrist with one hand while the other hand traveled up suggestively along almost every inch of Usaka's upper body, purposely missing the two nubs located on the chest.

Arisu's grip was without pressure —which would be an easy task for Usaka to break free from his hand.

But he did not. Instead, he obediently stayed captivated, indulgently allowing the man to be as unbridgeable as he desired.

Arisu lifted Usaka's shirt to the top, revealing his bare chest and abdomen.

"So this is the view you see _that night_." He sat down on Usaka's waist, admiring the view from the top as he rubbed their aroused desire together. "I must admit it was quite a nice scenery."

He playfully licked his lips as he surveyed the man below his body.

"You've gotten more muscular." He admired. "But, still as sensitive as before…" He teased as he stroked along the bump between the trousers.

"Ngh…" Usaka let out a soft moan.

Arisu pulled down the hem of the trouser and slipped his hand in, touching it directly.

"Ngh…ha…" The touch that he longed for was finally granted. Usaka moaned in pleasure. Never ever did he thought that this would ever happen.

"You're hard and slicking wet." Arisu retreated the foreskin, rubbing directly at the gland. "Feeling good?"

The sensation from the glands sent waves of impulses to his whole body as his body contracted. He bit his lips and nodded, which made Arisu's wicked smug grew bigger.

The atmosphere was ambiguous with two rhythmic breathing accompanied by huffs that were too coyly to hear.

The drape tee Arisu was wearing slide further down the arm, which was stimulating for Usaka as he felt the blood rushing to gather at the lower part of his body. The sensation over there was aphrodisiac. His ability to think cognitively was inhibited leaving only a hedonistic desire in his mind to seek the ultimate pleasure.

"Do you… want me?" Arisu leered slyly, licking his lips suggestively. He purposely stopped his hand movement lying down on Usaka's chest, his tongue circulated around the nub on the left. "Tell me."

"Ngh…! Ha…" The place where Arisu's tongue rubbed was feeling amazing. Usaka's body shivered in pleasure. "Arisu…senpai…"

"Your body's so honest..." Arisu snickered, his hands back to the erected manhood, applying more strength in his grip and hasten his speed.

But just as Usaka almost reached his peak, the hand stopped abruptly, denying his release.

"Rabbit —Tell me…" Arisu smirked wickedly, whispered at Usaka's ear and gave it a lick. "Do you want me?"

 _This devil…_ Usaka had dissatisfaction written all over his face as he struggled between the mixture of distress and rapture.

Looks like that man is going to repeat this action until he spilled the magic word.

"Yes…" The wait was tormenting. Usaka bit his lips, his passion craving for release. His brows were furrowed as he resisted the thought of switching their position immediately and race towards the ultimate pleasure.

 _Sen…pai…_

He directed his gaze into the eyes of the man he loved before lowering them downwards to the groin.

He struggled for the freedom of his hands —which Arisu granted as he withdrawn his arms and press it on the mattress right above Usaka's shoulder, his body almost parallel to Usaka's as he worked his way with his hands.

With his hands unlocked, he stretched and unbuckled the belt on Arisu's waist, pulling down the zipper.

"Ngh…" A soft moan was heard when Usaka's hand wrapped around the taut muscle between Arisu's groin as he trembled at his touch.

"You're wet too." Usaka commented as he rubbed his fingers that was coated with a layer of fluid.

He was aroused with excitement by just teasing him? Usaka thought to himself as he tightened the strength of his grip.

The mischievous expression on Arisu's face disappeared, taking over by distress as he bit his lips to prevent any coyly moans from spilling out.

The urge of pushing Arisu down took over Usaka's mind.

He contracted his abdominal muscles and forced himself up, his free hand secure itself on Arisu's waist and turned the table around.

A shocked expression flashed on Arisu's face for a second before it changed to acceptance.

"Are you feeling good too?" Usaka threw the question back at him.

"Hmn… ngh…" Arisu hugged his neck, pulling him nearer to him, his lips breathing out the warm air onto Usaka's ear.

The warm air that was blown to Usaka's ear was ticklish.

"I remember you were wearing a drape tee that night too." Usaka recalled as he slipped his hands under the first layer of Arisu's shirt. "You always like to wear drape tees…"

So revealing and seductive —which was one of the reason he failed to be rationale for.

"And if I tell you that I wore it because I knew you were looking at me —would you buy it?" Arisu gave Usaka a suggestive look with a naughty smile on his face.

"I would." Usaka bow down to give Arisu a lick on his earlobes before he pulled back, his eyes admiring the body beneath greedily.

 _Because I am still looking at you…_

Usaka was doing everything at a slow pace, not wanting to rush even though his mind and body protested in despair.

The first time experience was usually the most important. Their first —was a nightmare to them.

And this time, he promised he would do it right.

He shut his eyes tightly and focus his mind into pleasuring Arisu.

He swore to himself that he will not do it until Arisu was relaxed and ready.

"—And How long are you going to flirt with my body?" Leered Arisu as he lifted up Usaka's shirt. "We've wait long enough for this, haven't we?"

"Are you…ready?" Usaka asked in consideration.

Arisu's wicked smile spread on his face.

"Hurry up and come in~." He whispered lewdly as he licked Usaka's earlobe.

"I would advise you to stop instigating me." Usaka could sense something unlocking within him. He heaved as he pulled back and took off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He licked his index and middle finger, salivating as he stared at Arisu's alluring body while the other hand pulled his pants further down. "You'll regret it."

A sly grin appeared on Arisu's face. "We shall see about that."


	8. Eighth Hug

Chapter 8 —

An alarm went off noisily at the bed side. A long slim arm reached out automatically and slammed itself on the button located on the clock, switching off the alarm.

"…" A raven haired man switched on the table lamp and put on his glasses.

"Arisu… senpai…?" Usaka Kazuomi turned to look at the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. He reached out his palm to brush along the linen, trying to detect any hint of temperature. The place which the man slept yesterday was cold —which indicated that he had left for a long period of time.

 _He's gone…?_

He stepped down from the bed —if it was not for the tiny dried up stains on the sheets and the red lines of scratches on his naked body, he would have thought that yesterday night was a dream.

 _The bed…_ Usaka Kazuomi scratched his head as he looked at the mess they had created in the middle of the night.

 _"Ngh…Haa…"_

 _"Are you…okay…?" Usaka halted his movement, waiting for Arisu to get used to having him in his body._

 _"Pain… But—" Arisu took a deep breath as pain etched his face. "Not as bad as the first."_

 _"Should I—" Usaka attempted to retreat out of Arisu._

 _"Don't —it's fine." Arisu held onto Usaka's shoulder. "I'm okay..."_

 _He whispered and lean in and gave Usaka a kiss on his lips while he moved his body slightly._

 _"Arisu…Sen…pai…"_

 _"Haa…Hmn… Ngh… Ka…zuo…mi…Ah…"_

Arisu's pleasured voice replayed in his mind.

Vanished into thin air before the other woke up like it never exist —this was one of the usual situation seen in one-night stand cases.

Usaka heaved. He ran his fingers through his hair and headed to the bathroom, preparing for the day.

He came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, taking down the bed linens to the washing machine.

Something on his coffee table caught his attention as he passed through the living room.

A white paper was weighed on his coffee table —it appeared to him that like someone left him a note.

"You may want to make another spare key, rabbit. —A.K" Arisu's smoky yet attractive voice played in his mind as he read the note to himself.

 _Where did he go? Finding for inspiration?_

Yesterday before he fell asleep, he remembered he had agreed into letting Arisu taking charge of the film's music composition.

His eyes flickered to the postscript that was written below. His face slightly blushed as he realized what was written below.

"P.S —Yesterday night was great."

Usaka inhaled sharply at that last comment. He could feel his face getting warmer because of the feeling he was experiencing right now.

Somewhere within him was feeling glad that this was not a dream.

 _The keys—_

He searched his briefcase and found his bunch of keys —which means Arisu took his spare keys.

Looks like Arisu had not forgotten his habit of keeping spares for every important thing —as well as where he kept them.

 _Would he be coming back?_

 _This man… Always doing things as he likes, like he always did._ Usaka sighed and shook his head in defeat, without realizing a smile curling on his lips.

It was not known if he will drop by to his apartment again, but since he took the spare keys —he most probably thought of coming back some time in future.

He doubted he will see Arisu for the rest of the day, but now that he entrusted his movie music composing to him, the day till they meet again should be soon.

Time to head to work and Inform them regarding the candidate elected for the film's music production.

His workplace… Usaka brown eyes narrowed as he could predict the uproar and cheering in the department would be loud enough that it may even send the whole rooftop flying if he were to break the news to his fellow colleagues.

His head started aching at the thought of this.

True enough, the whole department cheered loudly when they received the news —the excitement written on their face was exactly what Usaka had predicted.

Some surrounded Usaka to interview him for more information on Arisu, while some brought out their boards and pen for Arisu autographs as if they were attending his concert fan meeting.

But when their demon producer's face darkened at their requests and questions, they immediately shut up and scattered away.

On the 8th storey balcony of a company—

Usaka Kasuomi love this balcony located at the eighth storey of his company. It was quiet, hardly anyone coming up to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere over here —which Usaka always coming up during his short breaks.

There was a few occasion where a few of his staffs saw him smoking at the balcony in a rather bad mood and quickly evacuated the balcony —which from then onward the eighth storey was officially labelled as the ' turf of the demon producer Usaka Kazuomi' which no one dares to intrude.

Usaka took a puff from his cigarette. Everything was going smoothly as planned for now —however, a crucial problem was stuck in his mind.

 _After the movie production was over, will Arisu return overseas? —Or will he be staying in Japan for good?_

Usaka dropped the latter thought. Arisu was the music producer from overseas. His supposed length of stay granted from his company must had expired, judging from the fact that Arisu have to play hide and seek with them to go unnoticed. The amount of projects accumulating must be huge —as they even go to the extreme of hiring body guards in order to get Arisu back to their country.

If Arisu were to go back, he would be lying if he were to say that it does not serve any impact on him and he could just smile and say goodbye. The thought of Arisu leaving him pained him, let along letting him go under his eyes.

He and Arisu just cleared the dead knot from their past, he does wish that he could have a longer time with that man.

He heaved and tilted his head to look at the clear blue sky.

 _Please, let him enjoy a little more time with the man he loved —even if it will just an additional second._


	9. Ninth Hug

Chapter 9 —

Usaka Kazuomi was driving his way to back to his apartment —until something at the corner of his eyes captured his attention.

A man in a cloak was having some sort of dispute with several men in formal black suits.

 _That cloak looked familiar —could it be?!_ Usaka drove to the next junction and found a place to pull over.

He killed the car engine and took off to the location he saw the man.

 _Please… Let him make it on time!_

When he arrived at the scene, Arisu Kiyotaka was caught by one of the man in suit.

There were two bodyguards with Arisu. One holding firmly on him, and one was punching in a series of numbers into his mobile phone.

"We got him, sir." The man spoke into his mobile phone, waiting for the next verdict.

Usaka scanned around the area. It seemed that the rest of them have not arrive yet. Which Usaka thought that it was easier to deal with.

He sneaked up stealthy and hit the man that was holding onto Arisu at the back of his neck.

"Oww! Why you—!" The man fought back in defence, landing a punch successfully in Usaka's face.

Usaka managed to land a kick on the bodyguard's knee, causing him to fall to the ground, together with the guard that was on the phone, who got no chance to react at all.

"Now, run!" Usaka commanded, grabbing onto Arisu's wrist and start dragging the man forward.

"Rabbit?" Arisu was stunned to see Usaka. It took him a few dragging steps before he started sprinting beside Usaka.

"Keep running —my car's in front." Usaka instructed.

They hopped into the car, and Usaka drove as soon as he can out of sight.

"Bend down —they might see you." Usaka warned as he drove through the place. The guards had gathered and start searching for their target again.

"Phew~!" Arisu adjusted his position comfortably when they confirmed they were in the same zone. "That was close."

"You bet it is —you would be taken away if I'm not there to save you." Usaka snapped as he drove carefully, his eyes still flickering nervously to the near mirrors on and off to look for signs of being tailgated.

"It's hard to run fast —my hip's still sore from yesterday night." Arisu did a stretching as he complained. "How many rounds did you think we've done?"

"I'm sorry." Usaka apologized. He tried to control his urges, but it still wasn't well controlled.

"Just kidding —but I'll gladly accept a dinner as an apology." Arisu joked nonchalantly, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starting to feel hungry from running the whole day!"

"Shall we order delivery?" _This man…_ Usaka shot him a glare. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza sounds great!" Arisu suggested. "But before that, let's drop by the convenient store and buy something."

"I'll go with you—"

"Hush, I'll be back in a short while." Arisu cut him off.

"I just rescued you from getting caught and you think I will let you go risk yourself again?" Usaka objected unhappily. He could not afford to lose Arisu to some bodyguards.

"I won't get caught again —my rabbit will be sad if that happens —am I right?" Arisu bit the lollipop in his mouth, munching it into pieces. He released his seat belt when Usaka pulled over beside a convenient store.

"…" Usaka was unable to find anything to refute. "Be back as soon as possible."

"Yes~" Arisu gave a peck on Usaka's side cheek, snickering as he waved his hand as he walked into the store.

After seeing Arisu walked into the store safely, Usaka heaved and slammed his body on the couch. He fished in his pocket for his cigarette and lit it, his mind still recovering from the adrenaline rush from just now.

Just as he was finished with his cigarette, Arisu came back into the car.

He fished out a chilled can drink and place it on the corner of Usaka's lips.

"Wa —What are you doing!" The abrupt sharp chilly sensation on the cheek made Usaka moved away from face, his eye brow knitted.

"Cold compress. " Arisu explained as he pushed the can drink back. "There's a bruise forming."

"…" _It was for me?_ Although Usaka hate the chilling sensation that was on his face, he did not move away anymore. "Thanks…"

"Let's go home and apply some medicine on it." Arisu lifted up the plastic bag he was holding on as he mentioned.

"Okay." Usaka started the engine and started driving. He was feeling perplexed. He was indeed happy that Arisu cared for him, but at the same time he was worried about how he went around risking himself for him.

The first thing Usaka did when they reached home is to place his orders for pizza delivery while Arisu stepped into the bathroom room with a clean set of attire he purchased from the store just now.

"Rabbit~." Came a voice from the bathroom.

Usaka approached and stood in front of the bathroom door and gave it a knock. "What is it?"

The door opened from inside, with Arisu standing there with only his black singlet and jeans remaining.

"I forgot something." The smile on his face was provocative, as he dragged Usaka into the bathroom.

"—And what is it that you forgot." Usaka glared down, his face composed as he scanned the area —he did not picked up anything that was forgotten.

 _This man…_ He had a feeling that he was up to no good.

" _This._ " Arisu sneaked a peck on Usaka's lips. His yellowish eyes looked as if they were shining under the light. "Can't do this freely after applying the medicine beside your lips later, can I."

"…" Usaka struggled for an answer. He really knew how to stir a huge wave of emotions within him, seducing him lewdly like this. "But the pizza's on the way…"

Arisu sat on the sink table, his arms already seductively coiled around Usaka's neck, his legs clinging onto Usaka's hip region. His posture made him extremely sensuous as he licked his lip amorously. "Do you not want it?"

"…" _This man's really…_ He shifted his hand to the back of Arisu's head and bowed his head down for a kiss.

When he wanted to break away from the kiss came a tempting voice beside his ear and a curious hand that was rubbing onto his arousal. "—Will you be satisfied with just a kiss?"

Usaka sighed in defeat after surveying the man right in front of him that was looking him with a pair of alluring and suggestive eyes.

The temptation of the devil was real.


	10. Tenth Hug

Chapter 10 —

With the film production in progress, Takato and Junta was scheduled to have a few photo shooting for the posters and trailers of the movie.

"We will do the single shots before the pair shots. Let's start with the main lead —Azumaya-kun!" The photographer got his camera readied, his tone filled with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" Azumaya Junta responded angelically. "Takato-san, later then!"

"Okay —see you." Takato acknowledged as Junta proceeded to the photo shoot area for brief instruction.

"Well… Isn't this Takato-san?" A frivolous voice traveled into Takato's ear, leading him to turn in response to his name.

A man in his twenties strode his way towards Takato. His hair was spiky, medium length and khaki in color with his fringe covering his right eye. He was slightly taller and bigger body built than Takato.

"Good afternoon, Ayagi-kun." Takato had his signature smile pasted on his face. This man —Ayagi Chihiro was a frivolous man that he once worked with. He was a model and debuted around the same time with Junta, but Takato did not have a good impression of him as his tone was flat. "What are you doing here?"

"Model shooting for the upcoming fashion magazine." Ayagi Chihiro responded, his gaze fixed on the other side of the room where Junta was having his shooting.

"So, how's everything with your _boyfriend?_ " Chihiro Ayagi teased, purposely stressed on the word 'boyfriend'.

"Delete that last word from your sentence." Takato was sensitive to the description Chihiro used on them. Chihiro was the only one that knew the relationship between him and Junta as he tried to lay his hands on Takato with the curiosity of the reaction that Takato would give if he were to crumble down from his current high fame and status.

"Did I say wrongly? —With you two so close like glue together, people may think of you two as a couple." Chihiro implied. "The suspicion will grow stronger once the movie is out, don't you think so?"

"…" Takato was silenced in deep thought. What he said made sense. If people were to grew suspicious about their relationship and did some digging to their personal lives —a simple suggestive picture of them would do the trick. You will never know how nasty the paparazzi could come out with in their essays.

His eyes fixed on Junta at the front. The last thing he wanted to do is to destroy Junta's bright future in his acting career.

Regardless of how reluctant he was to admit but —Junta has the talent and potential in acting, he has no doubt about it. With more experience and practice, he could, with no doubt, exceed him —one point that Takato was envy of.

"Ah… Imagine if the media got hold of some pictures of you two…." Seeing his words taking their effects on Takato, Chihiro sneered slyly as his plan worked. " Just saying~."

Takato unconsciously gritted his teeth in irritation.

Like hell he would let that happen!

"Takato, it's your turn now!" Shouted the photographer.

"Coming!" Takato blocked away those negative thoughts in his mind and walked towards the shooting site, leaving Chihiro alone.

"Takato-san!" Junta came running towards Takato as usual after his shooting.

"Ah…I'll see you later." Takato blurted awkwardly and hastened his pace to the photographer.

 _Takato…san?_ Junta was confused at the sudden change of reaction he was receiving from Takato. With doubt, he looked up and came across the derisive smile on Chihiro's face. His expression darkened.

"What did you do to Takato-san?" Junta's voice was low, and his tone was harsh, making his voice sound completely dangerous, like a beast in defense. The usual virtual white angelic wings turned black —as if someone submerged them into a pool of dark black ink.

"Nothing." Chihiro put his both palms up, signalling his innocence. "I merely informed him what may be the viewers point of view between your relationship and the movie."

"…" Suspicious, Junta's brows were furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… We know the real connection you two got here, but being this close on the surface —tongues will wag." Chihiro elaborated. "If the media were to find out about your hidden relationship… What will the viewers think?"

"You can stop staring at me like you're ready to pounce on me. I will be the last person that will exposed you and you know that —you got hold of my secrets remember?" Chihiro informed. He had no idea how and what method did Junta used to get hold of his secrets, but he does understand one thing —this man was not one wished to be an enemy of. The phrase 'never judge a book by its cover' was the best fit description for Junta.

"I don't care what they think of." Junta snarled lowly, his eyes still fixed on Chihiro.

"Well, you could say that for yourself —but what about your partner?" Chihiro hinted as he directed his gaze at the man who was having his photo shot.

"Takato-san?" The fierce gaze from Junta's caramel eyes softened at the thought of Takato.

"He seems to be affected by what I've said, regardless of how much he wanted to cover it up —he was all seen through." Chihiro commented. He seemed pretty pleasant at his small evil plan. "Well, it worst come to worst, I don't mind to take over from you, you know."

"We will be fine." Junta refuted before leaving for Takato. "Thank you for your concern —I can assure you that will never happen."

"Is that so?" Chihiro chuckled at his words. His eyes intentionally lingered around Junta and Takato. "We will see about that."

"Ayagi-kun~?"

"Looks like my break time has ended." Chihiro did a body stretch, turned and waved Junta goodbye. "See ya~."

"…" Chihiro's words made Junta slightly irritated as he stared at that man as he stepped out of the room.

He would not let this sort of things happen to them —not a chance.


	11. Eleventh Hug

Chapter 11 —

After their solo shots was the pair poster shots for advertising of the upcoming film.

"That's right —a little closer, Azumaya-kun!" The photographer advised as he peeked into the camera with his index finger tapping a few times at the shutter button. "Very good, keep it like this and look here~!"

"Ok —now Tokata-kun, your turn to back hug Azumaya-kun." The photographer requested, verbalizing his idea and concept of the next picture. "Hug as if he's your lover —that's right, look over here. This is perfect, now stay still…"

The flashing light flickered nonstop from the camera at the two of them as they posed. The staffs gathering at the studio increased —all came to take a looked at the top and second 'most desirable man'.

"Azumaya's so fabulous!"

"Tokata looked so handsome!"

"As expected from the 'most desirable No.1 and No. 2!' from the magazine!"

"They look good together!"

"They looked like a couple like this!"

"Oh dear, yes they do look like that!"

"Oh my, I can't wait to see the film!"

"Yes — I heard that Azumaya-kun would always be there to pick up and fetch Takato from home and work!"

"I heard that before too! Azumaya-kun really like Takato a lot! I won't be surprised if they were together! They're always so close to each other! I mean look at them — they're inseparable!"

The innocent chattering from the female staffs was overheard by Takato, who was trying not to express his concern out in public.

'The suspicion will grow stronger once the movie is out, don't you think so?' Ayagi Chihiro's words replayed at the back of his mind like a broken recorder.

It seemed that some people were already having the impression that they look great as a couple. If the public found out that they were an item… How would them perceive it?

Good or the bad, truth or rumor —it's going to have a huge impact on the film rating, no doubt about that. Takato understood that more that anything else.

No way he was going to take the risk.

"Okay! That's it for today!" The photographer finally put down his camera and called it a day.

"Thank you for your hard work!"

"Thank you for your hard work!"

Takato and Junta bowed politely to express their gratitude towards all the working staffs in the studio.

Takato ran his fingers through his raven hair and heaved.

"Takato-san~!" A muscular body with a pair of white angel wings flapping behind the back zoomed into Takato's vision as a light voice called out.

"A-Ah…?" Takato respond was delayed as he was stuck in his thoughts. He adjusted his collar as he cleared his throat. "I'm feeling thirsty —wanna go get a drink?"

"Yes please!" The blissful beam Junta made caused his face to glow radiantly, his imaginary angel wings spread out behind his back as he followed Takato to the vending machine.

"Chunta…" Takato called out as he inserted the coins into the vending machine and pressed the green button for a can of hot chocolate.

"Yes, Takato-san?" Junta dropped his coins into the slot and pressed for the same drink as Takato.

"I…" Takato tightened his grip on the can drink, his eyes diverting away from Junta.

"Takato-san? What's wrong?" Junta gave Takato a worried look. A frown showing on his face as he took a step near Takato, bowing slightly nearer to examine Takato's face for signs of fatigue. "Are you tired already?"

"I'm fine…" Takato's eyes widen as Junta's facial features magnified in his view. He took a step backwards, distancing himself from Junta, his cool grey eyes shifted to the side, his eyes filled with hesitation. "I'm thinking if…we should probably…refrain from being so close together in public."

"Why?" Junta questioned at Takato's sudden change of behavior. The glittering in his yellow eyes dimmed as he frown sadly. "Takato-san, did I do something wrong?"

"No…" The puppy eyes that Junta was giving Takato made him somehow feeling guilty, unable to make eye contact with Junta. "It's just —tongues may wag… People may discover about our relationship… and the movie…"

"…" A serious expression spread across Junta's face as he observed the man in front.

Whatever Takato was concerned, it must be related to what Chihiro had said just now during the shooting.

"Is it because of what Chihiro said to you just now?" The tone of Junta's voice was gentle with a hint of coldness within it.

"N-no…" Takato lied as he tilted his head to the side, avoiding eye contact with Junta. "But… what he said makes sense… so—ngh!"

Not wanting to listen to Takato's further explanation, Junta grabbed Takato by his shirt and leaped in for a kiss.

 _That man…_ Junta secretly cursed Chihiro a million times in his mind for planting this idea in Takato's mind.

 _At this rate… Takato would… No, he cannot let it happen!_

"Ngh…" Junta only broke off from the kiss when Takato was out of breath and inhaled sharply. "I don't know what exactly did Chihiro and you talk about —but I am not going to let you have that thought lingering in your mind!"

He need to dispose that idea from Takato's mind. He grabbed Takato by his wrist and dragged him back to the room they stepped out from.

"Sasaki-san —is there anything else in Takato's schedule today?." Junta's tone was serious and low, his caramel eyes narrowed as he spoke. The atmosphere surrounding him intensified, like a volcano that might erupt anytime. "Takato-san seems pretty exhausted from the shooting."

"Yes?" A middle aged man with a similar blonde hair color as Junta looked away from the planner he was holding onto in respond to his name. "Nope, that's all for today."

"Noted —I will drive him home now." Junta informed.

With that said, Junta proceeded his way to the car park, his hand still holding firmly onto Takato's.

"Okay~ Drive carefully!" Came Sasaki Takumi's perfunctorily voice.


	12. Twelfth Hug

Chapter 12 —

Takato finally recovered from the kiss and the series of events before finding himself being brought unknowingly to the car park and stuffed into a car by Junta.

"O-oi!" Takato was surprised when he was being forced into the rear seat. He was used to being chauffeured around by Junta —god knows how Junta managed to align their busy schedules and always be present at his workplace right before he ended his work and kidnapped him back to his apartment.

Just that this time instead of the usual front seat door, Junta opened the rear seat door and shoved the man in —and invited himself in along together.

 _Did he not mention that he will be driving him home? What was he doing in the back seat with him?_

"Chunta, what are you—!" Takato could not comprehend Junta's intention as he was pushed all the way to the other end of the back seat.

Before he could get his question raised, a tongue gotten its way into his mouth, sealing away the words that were exiting from the throat.

 _What —it cannot be that he…!_ Takato resisted, his hands on Junta's chest, trying to break away from the kiss. "H-hey… You're… not…thinking of —ngh…!"

No matter how hard he tried to push the man away from himself, the man's body stayed still was as if a concrete wall, refusing to budge.

In the mist of the struggle, Junta managed to grab hold of Takato's both wrist and pinned them down firmly on the glass window behind, devouring everything that he could sap from Takato.

Whatever answers that Takato was attempting to know, Junta had already conveyed with his actions.

"Takato-san…" Junta huffed softly into the ear of Takato as he switched to locking Takato's wrists with one hand on top of his head and worked his way to unbutton the shirt of Takato's.

"Wa…Wait…I don't…want…to…not here…" Takato was unable to convey his speech in complete sentence as he was deprived of oxygen from the kiss, and the excitement he was feeling from Junta's touch on his body. His ability to think rationally was gradually being replaced by the awesome sensation that was ignited by Junta's touch. "Someone…might…see us…"

 _Not here…_ Not somewhere that could be spotted by passerby. Especially where he was already fearing on the possibility that their relationship would be discovered, along with the chain of impact that come after that.

"They won't see us." Junta assured in confidence, his hand loosening the belt around Takato's waist. "Trust me."

"Chunta…no…" Takato gasped, battling his way through as he twist his body around, using the remaining rationale mind to resist Junta's touch —but little did he know that his action was adding oil to the fire.

"Takato-san…" The spark in Junta's eyes turned into flames as he watched Takato moving his body, triggering his desire for wanting him. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Ha…ah…ngh…" Takato was in the state of quandary as he balanced himself between the line of sanity and pleasure.

"Takato-san, even though you said no…" Junta revealed a lustful expression, his hand caressing on Takato's groin. "Your body seems to be craving for my touch —look how slippery it become…"

The sensation from Junta's touch made Takato shivering from excitement. His lips parted as he huff, his eyes teary from the continuous exhilaration and embarrassment.

Junta was captivated by the view that was presenting to him. With his shirt unbuttoned and spread to the sides, Takato's slim and firm abdomen was exposed. The teary eyes of his along with his soft moans were alluring in the eyes of Junta's as he slowly found himself losing control of his mind, leaving only the hedonistic impulse in his mind.

 _How alluring… Damn it…_ Junta gulped thickly.

He slide Takato down on the couch and pulled down his jeans along with the undergarment he was wearing.

His eyes were masked with lust as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Takato-san…" He bowed down and took Takato's arousal into his mouth.

With the two of them being 180cm in average, the rear seat were cramp and fitting for any major movement.

"Haa… Chun…ta…ahh…" Takato tangled his fingers into Junta's golden hair as he trembled unconditionally from the extreme sensation coming from the lower part of his body. He could feel his body melting from the pleasure.

He wished he could have the strength to buried his face into the cushion of the couch but what he left within him was the strength to keep himself breathing.

"Takato-san…" Junta pulled away from Takato and began to unzip his jeans before leaning in once again with his desire positioned between Takato's legs as he spread them open. "I'm coming in…"

"Ahh… Ha…Hmn…!" Takato shuddered as a warm object forced itself into his body.

"Relaxed, Takato-san —too tight…" The brows on Junta's forehead creased as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth holding back any advancing movement his mind was commanding him until Takato's body got use to having him in his body.

"Im...pos...sible…" Takato clenched his hands as he hugged Junta, his nails dung into the the flesh on Junta's back, causing a few crease on Junta's shirt.

"Focus on this…" Junta went for a kiss, his tongue tangled with Takato's playfully. His hand circled around Takato's and rubbed his thumb around the glands at the top.

Junta could feel the contracting muscle from the lower body softened. He pulled away from the man, his hands supporting his body weight at the side of Takato, admiring the view from above with a lecherous expression as he start his advancement.

The thigh muscle of Takato's were aching terribly as they were hanging in the air in a awkward position due to the lack of free space in the rear seat.

 _His hips…_ He could predict that he would be suffering from sore hips tomorrow.

The car was filled with the laborious breathing and the embarrassing moans that on and off escaped from Takato's lips. The temperature gradually getting warmer with their actions —which Junta realized that he forgot to switch on the air condition in the car.

"Sorry, Takato-san… I forgot to switch on the air con…" Junta apologized, the sweat from forehead came rolling down to the sides of his cheeks to his chin. "Let's… hurry up and finished it and continue it at my place."

With that said, Junta speed up his movement as much as he could in the cramp and restrained back seat.

"A-ahh haa…Continue…at your…?" Takato let out a moan as Junta inserted all the way in. With the increased pleasure derived from the rapid movement from Junta, Takato lost his ability to proceed his thoughts, consumed by the waves of exhilaration sensation.

As the gasping sound got louder and faster, they both reached their peak as Junta gave the last one push with effort.

"Takato-san…" Junta brushed his lips against Takato's, slowly moving away to kiss away a few droplets of sweat around Takato's cheek, licking his lips in satisfaction.

"I'll go start the engine." Junta helped Takato to tidy his body and put back his jeans before tidying himself and opened the back seat door. "Please rest here —I'll call you when we've reached."

He sat into the driver's seat and start the engine —his face seemed refreshed and full of energy as if he just pumped down a can of energy drink. In contrast, the man lying at the back seat had his cheeks dyed red —his blue grey eyes still dazzling from both excitement and embarrassment.

Takato tried to ignore the protest coming from his hips and the inner muscle walls as he sat upright, but surrendered shortly after that due to the constant dull aching caused by the vibration from the vehicle's motor.

He massaged the lower back area and lied back down.

His hips definitely will ache tomorrow without doubt.


	13. Thirteenth Hug

Chapter 13 —

The next day when Usaka Kazuomi thought that the man vanished into thin air once again after he found that he was alone in the bed room —he found Arisu Kiyotaka sitting in front of his work desk in the living room with his headphone on, hymning to an unfamiliar melody he never heard of.

Curious, he approached nearer and realized that the table was full of music sheets —some was half written and crushed into a ball, some was scribbled, while some was ringed up in red and arrows. But all have the same main tittle as the book that was lying at one corner of the table —the novel that he was responsible to adapt into a film.

He then dropped his gaze down onto the floor. The floor was in a messy state as if it suffered an aftermath of a game of kid's paper ball fight.

Known for his abnormal strict cleanliness and tidiness behavior, this was visually damaging and painful for Usaka to see.

Usaka had the urge to immediately send the ball of papers down into the trash bin. But when he saw the man working in full concentration at the desk, he walked away quietly to the kitchen and came back holding two cups of coffee on his hand after a couple of minutes and placed one of them on the desk table.

Arisu paused his composing and stared at the cup of coffee before lifting his head up. He took out the lollipop that he was having in his mouth. "Good morning, rabbit."

"Morning." Usaka greeted, his eyes diverted down to the floor at the mess periodically.

"Looks like I've created a mess —sorry." Arisu followed his gaze and scanned through the mess he created and apologized —but his tone was unapologetic at all.

"…" Usaka ignored the apology and flickered his gaze to the current music sheet that Arisu was working on. "How's it going?"

"Not bad." Arisu replied nonchalantly, a proud smile grew on his face. "Faster than I thought."

"I see." Usaka took a glance at the lollipop he was holding. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please~I'm famished! This is the 3rd stick for this morning." Arisu whined.

"…" Usaka confiscated the lollipop that Arisu was holding on. "Is sandwich okay?"

"Yes~!" Arisu stood up from the chair, taking a break from his work and lean against the kitchen wall while he watched Usaka preparing their breakfast. "I've some background music composed. You can bring them to your company and listen to them."

"You not coming with me?" Usaka questioned out of curiosity.

"I supposed I could." Arisu thought. "If the staffs could keep it low profile."

"Good. We can listen to it later." Usaka put the sandwich on a plate and brought it to the coffee table. "The price of the composing…"

Arisu waved his hand at Usaka. "Anything you like. You can consider it my rent for staying at your house."

Usaka nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. "Noted. I will finalize the amount with the company later on."

He knew he was not planning to charge him at all right from the start.

At the eighth storey balcony of the television station—

The balcony was peacefully quiet in contrast to his department which was currently experiencing a human traffic congestion and noise pollution.

Usaka leaned over the barrier and took a puff of his cigarette as he watched the view surround the television station.

A mini fan meeting session was operating in Usaka's office after they came back from the recording studio —with Arisu providing autographs for his department members.

Unable to tolerate the level of noise, Usaka left the department and headed up to the balcony.

With the film making process coming to an end, what's left was up to the sales department with the last round of advertisement and publication.

Which also indicate that Arisu would be leaving soon.

How soon? That only Arisu himself knew the best.

"So this is the 'demon producer turf' they're talking about." Came a voice from behind Usaka.

Usaka knew who exactly was standing behind him without turning. "The 'meet-the-fan' session has ended?"

"Yeah… Finally." Arisu shaked his hand that was tired from all the signings and writings. He leaned on the metal bar beside Usaka. "The view here is nice."

"It's a good place to rest the mind." Usaka introduced. "It's very quiet here."

"I agreed." Arisu directed his attention to Usaka."What's the plan after this?"

Usaka took a last puff from his cigarette. "I still have some documents to review…"

"Is it okay if I linger around here until you end work?" Arisu proposed.

"I have no objections." Usaka hesitated before he raised a question that had been weighing on his chest. "When will you be... leaving Japan?"

Arisu stunned for a split second after Usaka threw him that question he was not prepared to answer. The atmosphere immediately dropped into the tense zone.

"I don't know. I haven't decided it." Arisu shuddered nonchalantly at the question. A hint of teasing expression spread across his face as he directed the question back to Usaka. "When do you want me to go back?"

"…" Usaka glared at the man, not answering.

He should know the answer best of all people.

Before he could say anything, Arisu continued from where he left off, his tone suddenly dropped low. "I'll still have to go back one day —it's just earlier or later, that's all. You should understand."

"…" Usaka could feel the stone that was weighing on his chest got heavier. "I understand."

He understood that —even if he was unwillingly to.

The tensed atmosphere was mixed with a sense of awkwardness that made Usaka uneasy.

"I am going back to settle my work." Usaka ceased the cigarette and walked towards the exit. "I will see you later."

"Rabbit." Just as he was about to open the door, Arisu called from behind.

Usaka turned, giving him a questioned look. "Anything else?"

"Even if I were to go, I will still come back." With Arisu facing the scenery, it was hard for Usaka to see the facial expression of his as he spoke with a serious tone. "Remember this."

"…" Usaka pulled opened the door and took a step forward. "I will."


	14. Fourteenth Hug

Chapter 14 —

Usaka Kazuomi's apartment—

It was reaching midnight but the lights in Usaka Kzuomi's living room were still as bright as the day.

A man was sitting at the work desk with his right hand grabbing a pen and his left hand on the piece of paper he was scribbling on. He slotted the note under an envelope, ensuring it was visible and easy to spot at one glance.

 _Brrr… Brrr…_ The vibration coming from his phone made him fished his phone out of his pocket. With one peek at the screen he slide his thumb on the screen and picked up the phone to his ear.

"I know." Replied a voice in a nonchalant tone with slight irritation towards the back. "I will be there on time."

Without waiting for further responses from the disembodied voice at the end of the call, Arisu Kiyotaka hung up the phone, a turmoil of emotion rises within him, as he directed his attention towards Usaka Kazuomi's bedroom.

He tipped toed into Usaka's bedroom and sat at the small bed space beside the sleeping Usaka.

The moon light shone in through the window directly on Usaka's face, who was sleeping with fatigue written over his face.

Usaka fell asleep right after they made out in the bed for past two hours.

He gently brushed his hand at the side of Usaka's cheek, studying his facial features mentally.

"I'm sorry…" It was unsure how long he stared at Usaka's face, he then whispered and leaned in and gave the sleeping man a peck on the lips. "Please, forgive me…"

Usaka Kazuomi lost count of the number of days whereby he woke up alone, finding Arisu Kiyotaka missing in the bedroom —which he was beginning to get used to for this past few months.

Arisu have the tendency of leaving a note for Usaka if he were to go away before he woke up.

Usaka habitually walked to his working desk. Arisu did leave a note —but the content was not what Usaka had expected.

'Hey, rabbit. When you read this note, I would have been on the flight back. Sorry for not telling you. I've no idea when would I be back to Japan again. I do enjoy the time I spent with you and I doubt I will ever have that kind of emotions with other people. The sheets on the desk was the last piece of the song for the film. Please forgive me. —A.K 090xxxxxxx'

"…" Usaka's mind went blank as he read the letter, his hands were shaking. The abrupt leaving of Arisu was too much information to digest.

Arisu was gone. He went back to overseas.

 _"I'll still have to go back one day —it's just earlier or later, that's all. You should understand."_ Arisu's reminder from yesterday surfaced into Usaka's mind.

Yes, he understood that —but it does not mean that he was readied for this.

This news made him feel suffocated. He felt his eyes starting to be covered by a layer of moisture.

It somehow reminded him the emotion he went through when Arisu went overseas abruptly few years ago —it was tormenting.

They just had this conversation yesterday —he knew he had to go, but he did not know it was without warning. He was not prepared for this yet.

After these few months of cohabitation, their relationship got more intimate as compared to the past. Was he, having too much hope in their relationship?

He found himself feeling helpless. It felt as if a part of his world crumbled after an earthquake and he could not do anything to prevent it from happening.

He was surprised, to discover just how much he wished that Arisu will be staying with him, running away from the fact that Arisu would still have to go back one day.

If this was a nightmare, he wished he would wake up immediately.

He picked up the music sheets that Arisu left for him. It was a song with the lyrics written under the notes arrangement.

There was an envelope with a cheque on the table too —that was the cheque he gave Arisu's for the music composition for the film —he did not take it with him.

Among everything that Arisu left behind, there was something missing —his keys. Usaka could not find the spare keys that Arisu took. He checked the usual place he kept them and where Arisu took them —but he could not find it.

C _ould he purposely be holding onto it? Or he forgotten to return them?_ The chances were slim but, he could be safekeeping it until the day he could use them again —which means he was thinking of meeting him again.

 _"Even if I were to go, I will still come back. Remember this."_ Arisu's promise echoed in his mind.

The promised from yesterday gave a tiny ray of hope to Usaka as he bit his lips unknowingly.

He gripped tightly on the music scores he was holding.

Right now he cannot be focusing on the departure of Arisu, he had to bring this piece of music to the company. His top priority was the film He cannot let everyone's hard work go into waste.

The rest —can wait.

The dogs bark, but the caravan goes on.

He could only wait for the arrival day where Arisu would be back in his apartment with the usual cheeky smile and tell him 'welcome home'.


	15. fifteenth Hug

Chapter 15 —

"Cut! Perfect!"

"Congratulation both of you!"

"Congratulation! Thank you both for your hard work for the whole movie!"

A round of applause was given the second the recording was completed, with the staffs presenting bouquet of flowers as gratitude towards the lead and co-lead of the most highlighted movie of the year for their hard work.

"Thank you for taking care of me during the shooting."

"Thank you very much for your hard work!"

Takato and Junta bowed. When everything was settled, they then proceed to rest at the small area beside the vending machine.

Saijou Takato cursed in his heart as he felt the dull aching discomfort originating from his lower back.

 _That pervert angel…_ He rubbed his back as he straighten his posture, recalling the sequel of event after they got out of the car. It was not long after he stepped into the apartment when Junta scooped him up at the entrance and ran into the bed room for another all night declaration of his love.

The film making progress was reaching its end soon, with a last few scenes to take today before the whole film wrapped up. Other than acting in the scene, Takato and Junta also went to listen to the film soundtracks in the television station when the tracks were ready.

He was surprised when he heard the composer of the tracks was none other than the famous composer Arisu Kiyotaka —which he then understood the reason why the production staff were so agitated and emotional when they were combining the tracks into the film.

It was unknown how Usaka managed to get such a famous person from overseas to participate in this film —it should be pretty pricey to hire such talented composer —especially someone who received numerous awards overseas.

"Congratulation, Saijou-san." A voice Takato was familiar with enter his ear.

Ayagi Chihiro leaned against the vending machine with his both hands in his jean's pocket.

"Thank you, Ayagi." Takato flashed his signature smile as he thanked politely at the man who he was cursing in his mind as he spoke with intentional force. "For _everything._ "

"To think that my words have their effect with you —I'm flattered." Ayagi Chihiro answered with a hint of mocking in his tone. "It's just a small revenge against your _boyfriend_ that's all."

"You bastard…" _To think that he fell for his tricks…_ Takato crushed the empty chocolate can he was holding onto with his right hand as he was raged and irritated by Ayagi's comment.

"Good afternoon, _Ayagi-kun..._ " Before Takato could refute any more comment, a hand slapped itself on Ayagi's right shoulder, the fingers then start tighten their grip with intense pressure until Ayagi's face began to show signs of pain and distress. "What brings you _here?_ "

"A-Azumaya —that hurts…" Ayagi grimaced as he jumped away from the beast —I mean the man, with his hand rubbing on his right shoulder.

"What _revenge_ you're talking about?" Azumaya Junta smiled with his eyes closed as Ayagi Chihiro ran away from his grip —a smile which both Takato and Ayagi knew that was dangerous and deadly.

"N-nothing!" Ayagi Chihiro stuttered. _This man…_

"Oh? Well, there's _something_ that I would like to give you…" Azumaya Junta searched and pulled out something from his front pocket as he closed the distance between him and Ayagi. "Here, take _this._ "

"Huh? What's—!" Ayagi received the item from Azumaya which he thought is a paper but the touch of the material resembled that of a photo. He flipped the 'paper' around and his expression changed immediately after realizing what was printed at the back. His hands shuddering in both terror and astonishment.

It was a recent photo of him and one of his _'client'_ entering a lobby together rather intimately.

Ayagi's eyes widen in fear as he diverted his eyes robotically at Junta. He was assertive that he leave no trails of his deals with his _'clients'_ —which he was amazed when Junta was able to unearth his secret and use it against him back then.

With this picture of him in the progress of making his deal —he was —once again —being reminded the scary capability of this man standing right in front of him.

The revelation of his strings of client would deal a great damage in his modelling and acting career —as well as his personal life.

"I hope you like _it_ —I still have a couple of _them_ on hand." A fake smile hung on Junta's face as he approached nearer to Ayagi.

"Feel free to _try_ something like this again and the _pictures_ would make their way to your _agency_ and the _paparazzis_." He tuned his voice down to a whisper that only they both could hear, with a strong hint of threatening as he warned the man.

"I-I get it…!" Ayagi kept the photograph away from the line of sight frantically with a nervous expression spreading across his face. "I better get going before I'm late for my shooting —see ya!"

With that, he dashed out as fast as he could away from the pair.

 _Who said that he was an angel from heaven?_ — _This man is a demon!_ — _A beast in an angel appearance!_

"What was it that you hand over to him?" Takato asked curiously as he watched Ayagi running away as if someone was after his life.

"A powerful charm to ward off evil intention around Takato-san." Junta beamed radiantly with a tiny pair of wings flapping behind his back as he sat close beside Takato.

"Oh?" Takato responded flatly with no intention of interviewing how he did it.

It seemed pretty much to him that Junta somehow managed to get hold of Ayagi's dark secrets —which Junta seemed to be capable of doing a lot of things that one would never thought possible —which he admitted that would be pretty scary if Junta were to be on the opposite team.


	16. Last Hug

Chapter 16 —

The movie was a huge success, with the ticket box breaking a whole new all time record. The applause and review perceived for the audience were highly notable. Which the media and agency decided to set up a fan meeting to express their gratitude for the appreciation from the viewers, as well as a celebration for those who took part the progress of making the film.

Almost everyone attended the celebration till late night except for Arisu Kiyotaka, who was said to have left Japan.

"We made it! Takato-san!" Azumaya Junta toasted as he bumped his beer bottle against Saijou Takato's, who seemed to be getting slightly tipsy from the alcohol evidenced by the formation of pink pigment around his cheeks, even though Junta managed to divert majority of the toast directed to Takato onto himself.

"Yeah… we… did it!" Takato's sapphire blue eyes were unable to maintain eye contact as he took another drink from his glass. His eyes wandered around the table in search of something green in a plate.

"Ta-Takato-san…" Junta sighed as he watched Takato grabbing onto a plate of green soy beans and begun peeling them —an indication and an amusing habit of Takato when he was drunk.

"Saijou-kun's drunk!" The director of the film declared as he laughed at the man that was slowly pealing the green soy beans one by one.

Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted onto Takato, with a few of them fishing out their phone and started recording a clip of Takato's action.

It was not long before Takato was fully drunk and being brought back by Junta by cab back to Junta's apartment.

On the other hand—

Usaka Kazuomi hailed a cab back home as he was tipsy from the drinking at the celebration.

He fished out his phone, searching through the contact list for the number that he was recently given —Arisu Kiyotaka.

 _Arisu…senpai…_ The grip on his phone tightened as he stared at the name with a painful expression.

He knew why Arisu chose to leave without saying goodbye.

He recalled a night where they were talking about the past where Arisu left, and how it impacted hardly on himself, and that he would never want to have a taste of it ever again.

Arisu knew him well. He knew it will be challenging for himself to watched him leave under his eyes which was one of the reason Arisu chose to leave without saying goodbye.

Another reason, Usaka knew within himself —Arisu would fear that he would not be able to bring himself to leave either.

But Usaka knew that this departure was different from previous. Arisu had put his feelings into considerations and minimized the pain he caused — evidenced by the repeatedly erased and written trace when Arisu wrote his number on the note.

It was the last gentle side of himself that he left for him.

Usaka stood in front of his door, composing the first message that he will be sending to that number.

 _'The movie was more than a huge success, thank you for being the music producer of this film. It's a pity that you could not celebrate the success with us here in Japan. P.S. — How are you doing over there? I…'_

Usaka's fingers froze in the air as he hesitated to continue typing. In the end he deleted the 'I' away, pressing on the send button as he took his keys and unlocked the door.

He twisted open the door weakly as he stared at his phone.

"I missed you…" He whispered in sadness as he shut the door behind him.

An unusual ringtone echoed in his apartment. He lifted his head up upon hearing the tone, and saw a small bright light lit up in the middle of his living room, showing a glimpse of a silhouette.

 _That…was a phone_ —someone was reading certain thing off from the phone.

Usaka immediately search for the switch to switch on the lights.

In the middle of the living room stood a man wearing a drape tee and a skinny jean with his phone on his hand. He was chewing on a candy stick as he turned around, removing the sun glasses that he usually wore.

His topaz-colored eyes, along with the grin forming on his lips, were bewitching.

It was not long until his lips parted, the smoky voice that Usaka missed, longed and addicted to hear finally started playing.

"Welcome back, rabbit —I missed you too."

 **-End-**

 **Thank you for reading! I hope I did not disappoint you guys! RR is appreciated! My favorite pairing is UsakaxArisu followed by TakatoxJunta!Thank you for tolerating my grammars and limited vocabularies —I am brushing up on it as and when I can. And yes —my writing style changed under the influence of the current stories I am reading.**


End file.
